Let's go to bed
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: My take on five times that Boyd said to Frankie Lets go to bed, with an added one time she said it to him.
1. Deathwatch

1.

Deathwatch.

When he had asked Frankie to process the scene he hadn't really thought the idea through. The church was cold and drafty, not somewhere he wanted to be at two in the morning. Sitting in one of the pews he leaned back and hunched over, wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm. He closed his eyes, let his mind wander as he let Frankie do her thing.

When he felt something nudge him he jerked awake, looking to his right and seeing Frankie slumped in the seat next to him.

"He wore gloves." Frankie's words making no sense at all to him.

"What?" Trying to work out what Frankie was on about.

"He wore gloves."Frankie trying again to explain the person who had broke into the church, and indirectly killed the priest had worn gloves.

Frankie slid lower in her seat, wanting nothing more than to be home in bed asleep.

"Right, thanks." Boyd's brain finally making sense of what Frankie had said. "Let's go to bed."

Frankie turned her head and looked at Boyd, her eyes wide in shock and surprise. He must be really tired to say what he had just said out loud and in public. Fair enough there was no one around, but they had told no one about their relationship and his comment was way over the line for keeping it professional. Frankie chose to ignore it, she was not starting that conversation.

"Post mortem report at nine." Pushing herself up from the chair as Boyd looked half asleep again.

"I'm looking forward to it." Not even bothering to look at Frankie as she left him sitting in the church.

Frankie left Boyd at the church, driving straight to her lab and doing the autopsy.

She was rather pleased with the fact she had just finished the autopsy as Boyd walked through the door.

"Morning." Frankie managed to say holding back a yawn.

"Did you get any sleep?" Knowing she hadn't been home but at least hoping she had managed to catch an hour or two in the lab.

"Yeah, I slept with him." Even tired her sense of humour still in tact as she pointed at the corpse.

"Ewwwwww. What did you find out about him?" Boyd knowing if she was still making jokes she was doing okay.

They stood talking about the body, the things she had found out, and the things he had found out as well. He didn't look like he had had much sleep, but he probably had at least gotten some. She could just picture him, lying across their double bed his head on her pillow sleeping. Just before she walked away she looked at Boyd.

"Well, listen. When he's gone you can come and have a lie-down." Smirking as she walked away from him.

"Thank you." Knowing she was pushing his buttons for the comment in the church but not biting


	2. Anger management

2.

Anger Management.

"How you getting home?" Asking as he walked alongside her down the corridor.

"I'll be fine." Her reply a little too quick for his liking. "Let me tell the others." His 'mhhhh,' the only response she got.

"You going to see a doctor?" Knowing he was asking her a stupid question when he knew no matter what answer she gave it would equate to a no.

"Yes, Dad." Frankie's sarcasm a defence against Boyd and the world.

They walked out the building together, Boyd walking with Frankie all the way to her car. He held the door open as she got in, closing it when she was seated.

"I'll follow behind you." Seeing her just shrug her shoulders as she pressed the button and the car window shut completely.

He lost track of her at one point, finally catching up with her three sets of traffic lights later. They both arrived at her flat at the same time, Boyd parking his car behind Frankies. When he got out the car she was already at the front door, putting her key in the lock and turning it so the door pushed open. The atmosphere between them was smouldering, sparks flying whenever they looked at each other for more than a few seconds. Boyd closed the door behind him, the hallway in front of him dark and eerie. He heard the muffled sob before he saw her, his eyes adjusting to the change in brightness as he took in Frankie's silhouette. Doing the only things he knew how to do without make a balls of it was hug, hugging her tightly to his chest and letting her cry.

"Sorry." Frankies croaky apologie making Boyds heart drop a little.

"You've said your bit, I've said mine. You can talk to Grace, or me, or someone else, but you need to talk about it." Frankie shifting uncomfortably at Boyds word.

When Frankie finally let go of Boyd he kept his hands on her hips, watching her in deep concentration.

"Frankie." Calling her name so she would look at him.

Frankie met Boyds eyes, deep and meaningful eyes full of what looked like concern.

"Mhhhhhh." Frankie at least acknowledging he had said her name.

"Let's go to bed." Sliding his arm around her waist as they walked up the stairs


	3. The Hardest Word

3.

The Hardest Word.

When Frankie found him he was sat in his office, door closed, feet propped on the desk, brooding. They hadn't really spoke much over the past few days, the case keeping them both busy. She had just finished in the lab, everything now shut down for the night. Spencer, Grace and Mel had left long ago, Boyd and herself now the only ones left in the CCU basement offices. She stood watching him through the glass, saw the way he absentmindedly rubbed the knuckles of his right hand. Grace had told her about the incident in the interview room, and about the conversation they had had afterwards.

Walking up to the office door she turned the handle and pushed the door open, saw his head turn quickly towards her to see who had disturbed him. Closing the door behind her she walked up to the settee and sat down heavily, slumping so her head rested on the back.

"Thought you had gone home?" Boyd's words making her lift her head so she could look at him.

"I thought the same about you. I just finished shutting everything down. Have you finished for the night?" Seeing him take his feet off the desk and stand up.

"Yes. I was just," no other words leaving his mouth as he sat down beside Frankie.

"Brooding." Frankie deciding to finish his sentence for him.

"Something like that. Want to go home?" Boyd placing his hand on Frankies thigh as he asked her.

"Come on then. My place?" Watching him consider her question.

"Have I got clean clothes at yours?" Now watching as Frankie thought about what he had asked.

"Yeah, sure you have a couple of suits and shirts hanging in my wardrobe. Can we go then, I'm starving." Patting the hand he still had on her thigh and standing up.

Frankie stood at the office door as he cleared his desk, switching the lamp off and getting his coat. When he came to stand beside her he slid his hand in hers knowing they were the only ones left. They walked hand in hand up the stairs and out the building, stopping at Frankie's car.

"Get in, I'll drive." Opening the car and throwing her bag on the back seat.

When she got in the driver's seat she watched as Boyd slid his bag through the gap between the front seats so his bag joined Frankie's on the back seat. Starting the car Frankie started the drive home, Boyd back to his brooding in the front seat. When they arrived at her flat Frankie was out the car before Boyd had even undone his seat belt. Frankie waited on the doorstep for him, locking the car after he shut the door. Once they were inside Frankie dropped her bag on the floor and took her coat off. Boyd did the same, watching as Frankie made her way to the kitchen.

"Okay if I have a shower?" Boyds voice reaching Frankie just before she went into the kitchen.

"Of course, you don't have to ask. Clean towels are in the cupboard. I'll make something to eat then we can talk." Seeing Boyds face at the suggestion of talking.

Boyd didn't answer, just nodded and walked towards the bathroom. Frankie watched him until the bathroom door was closed, shaking her head at his behaviour.

When Boyd came down he smiled as he saw Frankie placing two plates of stir fry on the kitchen table.

"You want a drink?" Reaching for the bottle of wine on the bench.

"Have you got any? If not then no, if yes then just bring the bottle over." Hoping that she did have a bottle of the stuff she drank.

Frankie passed Boyd the bottle and two glasses, then turned back to the fridge. She could understand his need for drink, cases involving children always affected everyone, but cases that combined children and sexual abuse were far worse. Sitting down opposite him she poured out her own drink, watching him down the first glass of wine without it so much as touching the sides. She didn't say anything, just let him get on with it. The meal was eaten in total silence, both now brooding over the last few days. When Boyd finished he stood up and cleared away his plate, sitting back down to wait for Frankie as he finished his wine.

Frankie finished her meal and put her dishes with Boyds. She went to wash them but he stopped her.

"Leave them." Reaching out and taking hold of her arm.

Boyd didn't let go of her arm until he was sat beside her on the settee. When he did he just looked at her, attempting to let her know how he felt without having to actually speak. She could see the torment, the anger, the frustration, all swirling around in his dark brown eyes.

"Come here." Frankie turning sideways as she held up her arms.

For someone who didn't like hugging, or being touched he moved quickly, letting Frankie wrap him tightly in her arms. He snuggled into Frankie, his face turned into her neck as he inhaled deeply, let the smell of her shampoo, her deodorant, the smell that was unique to Frankie soothe his torment and misery. She brought a hand up to his head, let her fingers rub through his hair and massage his scalp as he slowly seemed to be letting go of his tension and anger. After several minutes she felt him kiss her neck, four small open mouthed kisses to her skin before he moved his head and settled it more on her shoulder.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Feel him sigh deeply.

"Bastard thought by telling me he had kids of his own and she was just from the streets it was okay. I called Mel in so one she didn't see me, and two when she entered I knew I would stop. Grace isn't impressed with me." His arms wrapping more around Frankie as he explained.

"I can't say I blame you, but Grace has a point. Anyway, it's done now. Let the courts deal with him. How's Greta?" Not being able to help the slight jealous tone as she said the physiologists name.

"Gone home. Maybe now she can start getting help after what's happened to her. She said something to me though, when we were talking and it got me thinking. She said that at least two people out the twenty on my team have been abused." Frankie now being the one to stiffen. "Have you spoken to anyone? Other than me of course?"

"Yes, no, sort off." Not really wanting to have the conversation at all.

"That's a really productive answer." Unwrapping himself from Frankie's embrace and sitting up. "Want to try that answer again in English."

"Sort of. Grace knows, not the details, but she does know. She sort of guessed years ago when I was stopping at hers when we saved your arse. She woke me up from a nightmare, I was calling out. No idea who for or what for, she never said. She just climbed into bed with me and we fell asleep. I was going to tell her, I was ready to tell her then Kate came back and I left." Frankie told Boyd as she chewed her bottom lip and fidgeted with the hem of her sweater.

"You should tell her, maybe it will help with the nightmares." Him now being the one to open his arms up for her.

"Maybe, one day." Sliding across the settee and sighing as Boyd wrapped her in his arms.

"I'll be there, if you want to me too, just say the word." Squeezing her a little harder as he kissed her temple before yawing.

When Boyd yawned, of course, Frankie yawned.

"Let's go to bed." Kissing her temple one last time as he let his arms slip down her back so they could both get up and go to bed.


	4. False Flag

4.

False Flag.

"Hi, Frankie." Boyds voice just loud enough over the swishing sound of the lad doors opening.

"Hi, Boyd. Has everyone gone home?" Frankie glancing over her shoulder as he

approached her.

"Grace just left. You ready to go home?" Watching as Frankie switched off her computer and turned off the desk lamp.

"I am now." Standing up and stretching her arms above her head.

"Come on then." Stepping aside so Frankie could go first.

When they arrived in the car park Boyd looked around for Frankie a blue Volvo, spotting in near the back of the car park.

"See you at mine?" Hoping Frankie would take the hint and not expect to go back to hers.

"Sure, I'll pick pizza up on the way." Standing on her tiptoes and kissing the corner of his mouth.

Mhhhhh was all Boyd managed to say as he felt the familiar need to grab onto Frankie and hold her close. He didn't move until he had watched her get in her car drive out the car park. He drove home on automatic, not surprised by the fact he was first back. He changed clothes, washed up the breakfast dishes, and was just about to do some laundry when he heard Frankie's key in the door.

"Pizzas here, where are you?" The front door shutting as she spoke.

"Kitchen." Answering even though she could have just looked for him.

Frankie came in carrying two pizza boxes, one was no doubt half pepperoni and half ham and pineapple while the other was a garlic bread. After placing the pizza boxes on the table Frankie went and took her coat and shoes off, then ran upstairs, the sound of her feet echoing on the wooden staircase. When she came back down her jeans and sweater were replaced by a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Boyd had the pizza boxes open and had picked up the first slice of pepperoni when she sat down opposite him.

"You could have died today." His only words breaking the silence as they ate.

"So could you, not just today either." Knowing this discussion was coming.

"But you're not supposed to be in harms ways, I am." His argument both logical and sound.

"I did what was needed at the time. Everyone got what they wanted. I can't see a problem." Knowing she was winding him up but pointing out facts.

"You didn't need to, the bomb squad could have done it. The bomb squad should have done." Playing over in his mind the few moment she was stood on the other side of that wooden door.

"What is your point here? I'm alive, we have a crime scene, everyone else is still alive, except our victim of course, everyone is happy." Attempting to end the conversation once and for all.

"I'm not happy." Throwing his pizza crust back in the pizza box and wiping his hands on a towel.

Frankie just looked at him, waiting for him to continue whatever it was he was going to say.

"I can't lose you, Frankie." His voice low with a hint of desperation to it.

Frankie finished the last piece of pizza in her hand and wiped her hands, then stood up and went to stand beside Boyd.

"Come here." Reaching for his hands and pulling him to his feet.

Once he was stood up she reached up and brought his head down to rest on her shoulder. She hugged him tightly, feeling him return the gesture.

"I'm not going anywhere, now or in the future. Today was a one off, a luck of the draw. I was there, had done the course, and passed contrary to whatever Mel says. I wasn't in any real danger, and yes, I made light of the situation, defused a hairy situation, pun totally intended. I'm sorry I scared you, and made a joke about the wires. Yes, I was scared, and you know what I'm like. I crack jokes when the going gets tough, and it doesn't come much tougher than defusing a bomb." One hand rubbing his back as the other stroked through his hair.

"Just don't do it again. I love you Frankie." Lifting his head up and looking her straight in the eyes as he said the last part.

"I love you too." Her hand now stroking over his beard.

"Let's go to bed." His words a mere whisper as he leant forward and kissed her slowly coaxing her out the kitchen and up the stairs to bed, not that she needed any coaxing.


	5. Shadowplay

5.

Shadowplay.

They all sat around the same desk, all eyes fixed on the now empty evidence board, empty apart from one word. A yellow box drawn on with a single name written inside it. Mel. The boxes of evidences, files, information gathered, forensics, were all stacked up ready to go. The case was over, or at least it was for them, and it was definitely over for Mel. Her body had been collected just over two hours ago, the team, every last one of them, stood lining the corridor between the lab and the waiting car. It was a relatively short walk, but they all stood and watched her leave one final time. Boyd, Grace, Spencer and Frankie were the first four in line, then they followed her down the corridor and out the building to the car. Boyd and Spencer stood ramrod straight, fist clenched tightly at their sides. Grace stood beside Spencer, her hands clasped in front her as she watched the coffin being loaded into the car. Frankie was stood beside Boyd, her lab coat flapping slightly in the breeze as she whispered a final goodbye to her friend. The undertaker's closed the door on the hurs and tipped their hats at the team before getting in the car and starting it. They drove away from the cold case unit team slowly, all of them watching the car until it was out of sight. It was Frankie who crumbled first, Boyd at her side in an instant. Grace linked arms with Spencer, and they all turned to head back inside, Boyds arms firmly around Frankie as he guided her inside.

The squad room was silent, everyone looking at the single word on the board, each lost in their own thoughts about the woman who was no longer with them. Frankie was still sat close to Boyd, her small hand wrapped in his larger one. Grace wiped away a tear as she closed her eyes, Mel normally the one to offer comforted. Spencer broke the silence as he pushed his chair back and stormed away, his grief and anger always so near the surface.

"Spence." Boyd called out as he watched the younger man walk away. "Spencer." Shouting a little louder as Spencer let the door shut behind him.

"Let him be, were all dealing with this in different ways." Graces words gritty from crying.

She was right, they were all dealing with it in different ways. Spencer was quiet, angry, short tempered. Grace was the rational one, wanting to talk, share and cry. Frankie, Frankie just cried, everything just below the surface. Boyd was tough, blocking it all out, shoving it all away as he stayed strong. Frankie sniffled next to Boyd as she wiped away a tear, his hand squeezing her other one where they were still joined together on his thigh.

"I'm going home, this is doing no one any good. If either of you want me you know where I am, any time, day or night." Grace getting up from the seat she was sitting in and making her way to her office.

When she came back out Frankie was now sat facing Boyd, his arms around her as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder. She patted Frankie on the shoulder before she turned around and walked out, leaving Frankie and Boyd alone. Spencer came back in five minutes later, grabbed his jacket then mumbled goodnight before storming back out again.

"Maybe we should do the same," Boyd whispered to Frankie before placing a kiss on her hair.

Frankie just nodded her head, sat up and wiped her face, looking again at the evidence board before standing up and going to get her bag and jacket. She met Boyd at the doors to the car park, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He took her hand in his and they walked side by side to her dark blue Volvo. When they took the silver Lexus away he told them he didn't want it back. He didn't know or really care if they replaced it, he could get his own car. Frankie drove home, parking outside his house and cutting the engine. She didn't move just stared off into the distance.

"Let's get inside, I'll make something to eat." Boyd opening the car door as he spoke.

Frankie followed him inside, doing everything on autopilot. When he came to tell her food was ready she was curled up on the settee, hugging a pillow with fresh tears on her face. He knelt in front of her, wiped the tears from her face and kissed the back of her hand. He had no idea what to say or do to make things better for her. They ate in silence, neither having a clue what they should say to the other.

"I'll wash, you dry." Frankie's only words as they stood up from the table.

With the dishes washed, dried and put away, Boyd led Frankie to the living room. He lay on the settee and let Frankie curl into him, her arm over his waist and her head on his chest.

"You've never lost anyone close to you have you?" Boyd question catching her unawares.

"No. My mum and dad are still here as you know, I never knew my grandparents, and my brother and sister are still around even if we don't see each other often." Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Does it get any easier?" Tilting her head so she could look up at him.

"Some days are easier than others. You never get over it, it just stops hurting as much." Tucking her hair back behind her ear so he could see her face properly. "You know I don't do the whole sit and talk thing, but I can listen if you want to talk." His fingers stroking her cheek.

"I know, thank you." Taking hold of his fingers and kissing them one by one.

"Let's go to bed." Giving her a quick squeeze before he let his arms fall away so they could get up and go to bed.


	6. Amelia

Frankie stood in the doorway to the dimly lit room. The scene before her had literally stolen her breath away. It wasn't often Frankie felt that hitch in her throat, the rush of total unconditional love that took over her mind and body completely. But stood in the doorway to the bedroom she was living one of them moments. The small night light that illuminate the room gave off just enough light so she could see the face of the man stood in the room. He was sideways, his profile silhouetted against the orange glow. This was a side no one ever got to see of the tough, angry, short tempered man who was currently stood humming quietly.

"Why don't you join us?" His head suddenly turning to face her catching her unaware.

"I was enjoying the view." Stepping into the room and walking slowly to join him.

"You want to take over?" He asked looking down at her as he slid an arm around her waist.

"No, you're doing a good job." Her head leaning on his shoulder as she slid her arm around his waist.

He continued to hum, getting quieter until he eventually stopped. They both stood in silence, both transfixed by the small pink bundle he had cuddle against his chest.

"I thought you were asleep?" Talking his eyes off the baby and looking down at Frankie.

"I was, then I needed the loo. I saw you in here on the way back to bed and here we are." Brushing her fingers over the baby's cheek as she slept.

"She started to stir and I don't want to wake you. I just gave her a bottle from the fridge, she drank most of it." Indicting the nearly empty bottle on the chest of drawers.

"Okay, I'll express next time she gets up. You planning on holding her all night?" Smiling as she watching him raise the baby in his arms so he could kiss her forehead.

"I could do, but my back won't thank me if I do." Holding the baby so Frankie could kiss her cheek.

She stepped back and watched as he gently placed the baby in her bassinet, tucking her in and general fussing over her.

"Let's go to bed, Boyd." Taking his hand in hers and tugging him towards the bedroom door.

He followed her, glancing back at the baby one last time. His daughter was sleeping and once they were in bed his fiancé was as well. Amelia and Frankie, his whole world in the two people sleeping safe and sound under his ever vigilant watch.


End file.
